Off road vehicles, such as all terrain wheeled vehicles, small tracked vehicles and the like are becoming more useful in agriculture, ranching, forestry and land management. There is a need to be able to move the vehicles to remote locations under their own power and leave them for later use. Such vehicles need protection from the elements and the ability to maintain them in use readiness. The ideal protection will be devised to assist in its own transport and transport ancillary gear at the same time.
There are vehicle enclosures currently available, both soft sided and rigid. Some are of special construction to accomodate forward-only vehicles such as snowmobiles, and some are of special construction not conveniently transported by the vehicle to be protected when fully assembled.